About your dress
by jemster23
Summary: Years down the line Halloween still holds a special place in Bella's heart. Find out what happened post are you a good vampire or bad vampire and what the future is still to bring!


**Title: About your dress **

**summary: Years down the line Halloween still holds a special place in Bella's heart. Find out what happened post are you a good vampire or bad vampire and what the future is still to bring!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just borrowing the characters from twilight! Story title and a few line in story are adapted from the lyrics belonging to the Maccabees. Another one of their songs entitled toothpaste kisses is just about the cutest song in the world!Check it out!**

**AN:I'd suggest you read are you a god vampire or a bad vampire first (link on my profile).**

**Parts of this tie in to that so it may not make sense otherwise.**

**Special mention to those who reviewed the first part. Without you I wouldn't have continued!**

**Hopefully you will enjoy and please please please review.**

It was that time of year again, my favourite holiday. Not Christmas or even thanksgiving. Although I do love both occasions. Oh no, the holiday that has me so excited, is Halloween.

It will always hold a special place in my heart after the events that took place several years ago. It seems like so long ago that Edward and I finally had the courage to admit our feelings to one another.

But never in a million years could I have foreseen where that night would lead us to.

After that night, Edward and I were practically inseparable. All the pieces seemed to fit whenever we were together. We were practically living together by the end of my first year, so when the time came to move out of dorms, it seemed the logical decision was to find a place together.

From then on things only got better and better. None more so than every Halloween, which bring me back to today's preparations.

I couldn't deny how happy I was that it was our turn to host the party again. Each year Halloween had a habit of throwing up all kinds of surprises and delights. I'm sure it was all Edwards doing. He tried to keep me on my toes with his little surprises and gestures that he did all year round. But non more so than at Halloween.

Every year since that fateful night all those years ago, we celebrated Halloween with extra enthusiasm.

I looked forward to this time of year as it always brought some interesting developments in our relationship. I didn't think it could get any better than the first year when we finally got together.

But as always Edward was always full of surprises. Though the next year he managed to top the last when he proposed.

Even though it may have seemed rushed to be talking marriage, I knew with absolute certainty that Edward was the one for me. I accepted immediately. My only request was that despite our history with Halloween, we weren't to marry around this season. That would have been plain creepy. Edward laughed at my request but thankfully he was in agreement.

Edward was ahead of me in college and was kept busy finishing law school. So as a result of both of our heavy workloads, we agree to wait till things settled down.

Finally when I graduated and Edward had started his intern-ship at a local law firm we married in a quiet service back in my home town of forks. It was beautiful and a deeply moving service, with all our close friends and family in attendance.

Ironically out of all of our friends, we were the last ones to get together but the first to marry. Though the others followed soon after. First Emmett and Rosalie, closely followed by Alice and Jasper.

We had a blissful start to married life. I went into teaching at a local school, whilst Edwards job at the law firm often meant he worked long hours. That said we always found time for one another.

It wasn't always perfect. We would argue and squabble, often over silly insignificant things.

It has been said before, that when you stop fighting, it means you stop caring. I couldn't have agreed more. Fighting was a good thing as it showed we had something worth fighting for. Besides we always made up and laughed about it afterwards. In addition making up was the best part about our quarrels.

Arguments aside we were truly happy. Our joy only magnified when I discovered I was pregnant and expecting twins. It was a surprise to say the least but a happy one.

The twins were mini replica's of Edward. I was thrilled that they had inherited his famous bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

Edward on the other hand was relentless, and fought the case that we needed to have more children so they could take after me. I wasn't opposed to the idea! Our two had been delightful. We adored and cherished them.

Said children were at the present time brimming with excitement as they pleaded to change into their costumes.I watched them in awe, delighted to be able to call two such gorgeous children mine.

Edward swore Renesmee would be a heartbreaker. I warned it was our son we had to watch out for. He had his fathers calm and caring nature and was already showing signs of inheriting his fathers charm. It made me wish I had know Edward as a child.

Soon my reflection on the past had to be sidelined when preparations for the party needed to be made. Currently I was back to cutting and carving pumpkins. It was quite frustrating when all I really I wanted to do was get on the ladders and start covering the ceiling with cobwebs and decoration. But I knew Edward would have a heart attack if he caught me even so much as looking at a ladder.

Okay so one year I did have a slight mishap. It wasn't my fault though and it was only a minor fall. Still to this day I can remember the look of total horror on Edwards face when he rushed to A& E to collect me. Despite my assurances that I was okay and that it was only a sprain, he still looked panicked when he spotted my bandage arm.

Since that day I have been banned from going near ladders or any other potential hazardous equipment, for an accident prone freak like me. He worries about me too much.

Don't even get me start on my pregnancy. I swear he would have wrapped me up in cotton wool if he could. I cant say I mind. Its his way of showing he loves and cares for me.

The man in question was stuck in court again today. He has been working on a particularly important case over the past month so I haven't seen as much of him as I would have liked.

He is working himself too hard trying to fit in time with his family and work commitments. Some nights I would be lucky if I even got a kiss on the cheek before he'd wrap his arms around me, spooning me gently and passed out from exhaustion.

He was too committed to the cause to worry about himself, but I worried for him. I couldn't fault him for his commitment. His compassion is one of the many things I love about him.

Tonight though he promised to be back to help set up, but that still didn't stop me from missing him any less.

But instead of mopping around I focussed on the task at hand, whilst keeping a close eye on our little devils, who were 'suposedly helping'. They were running riot until they bumped into the only thing that would contain them.

"Daddy," they squealed as they clung to his legs. He bent down and picked them up with ease, resting either on his hip. He looked immaculate as ever in his suit. I couldn't help questioning how I ever got so lucky to call him mine.

I had never seen a better sight than Edward holding our kids. I watched him beaming with pride as he tickled them. He doted on them just as he doted on me.

"I hope you have been good little helpers to your mother," his voice broke into their giggling fits.  
"Yes daddy." They said in agreement.  
"Speaking of which, where's my other favourite girl?" he looked up sending me that devastating crooked smile that still to this day made me melt. He placed the children back on the ground and in no time at all he was in front of me. Soon after his lips met mine.

"I missed you ."He declared.

"I missed you too. So much," I added as he cradled me in his arms.

"So where do you want me?"he husky whispered causing me to shiver.

I bit my lip as he kissed my cheek.

"Keep it clean. Kids remember," he whispered in my ear and nodded towards our children.

They were now getting tangled up in cobweb decoration, so I pulled Edward's face to meet mine and took his lips in mine for a heated kiss. A few moments later I pulled away.

"I forgot to remind you about a costume. Have you got something sorted?"I asked.

His response was a smug nod which annoyingly suited him. He even looked irresistible when he had that slight cocky edge to him.

"What are you going to be?"I pressed

"That is a surprise!"  
"Edward," I wined, wrapping my arms around his neck. He clamped his arms around my waist, drawing me up against him.  
"You know how I hate surprises," I pouted disapprovingly.  
"Oh trust me you will like this one," he declared smugly. He still wasn't giving anything away.  
"Your cruel."  
I frowned before claiming his lips in mine. I tried to tease him and slightly parted my lips for him. Just when he was about to deepen the kiss I abruptly closed my mouth of to him. I could hear him groan.  
"Bella .....," he huskily drawled.  
"Cant you give me a clue?" I asked trying to be flirty and coax it out of him. My hands found there way on to his shoulders and gently massaged there. I thought perhaps it was working, as he sighed and rubbed his nose against my temple before drifting down to my ear.

But all too soon he shattered my optimism.

"I already did. I said you will like it." He smiled broadly.

I pulled away frustrated and playfully smacked him on the chest. He could dazzle me why couldn't I do the same!  
"Edward you don't play fair!" I declared.  
"Neither do you Mrs Cullen. Trying to seduce her unsuspecting husband to give you answers."

Whenever he referred to me as Mrs Cullen it still gave me butterflies.

He tried to play the victim but I could tell from the glint in his eye that he was just as excited as I.  
"Its not teasing if I deliver," I replied as I reached up to tug him down to me giving him the kind of kiss I wanted. I moaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue met mine. Like always he dominated.

After a few heated minutes he slowly pulled away.  
"I know your attempts. I know everything about you Bella. If you think you can fool me then you are very much mistaken." He declared, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear  
"I can try."

"Please do," he replied before he feverishly took my lips in his.

Unfortunately we were distracted by Alice barking orders in corner. As usual she was taking Halloween very seriously and demanded certain standards. What is going on here? The decorations should be up by now and where are all the pumpkins? We need more pumpkins!!!" She sounded outraged. I leaned into Edward to block her out, but she was relentless.

"When you two have quite finished we have a party to prepare for! You will have plenty of time for that later."

Her voice was getting louder as I heard her approaching. I could only cling on to Edward and bury my head in his chest, his arms tightening around me instinctively.

I felt a light tugging on my arm, but I could only cling tighter to him. He was just as reluctant and we both put up a fight to be parted.

But Alice being Alice she wouldn't take no for an answer and one mighty yank later I was out of the comfort of Edwards arms and being dragged away by a demanding pixie.

"Honestly you two. We have things to do!"

"Alice." Edward almost growled.

"Don't manhandle my wife," He declare whilst I smiled like a proud fool.

"Don't be like that with me Edward! You need to get hanging those cobwebs." She declared.

I submitted begrudgingly and headed to my next task, leaving Edward to make a start on hanging the cobwebs from the celling.

It wasn't actually so bad. From where I was stood I had the added bonus of having a rather nice view of Edwards ass as he climbed up the ladder. I thought I was crafty in my staring but apparently not.

"Bella he may be your husband, but please stop ogling my brother whilst I'm around. I need bleach to rid those images from my mind." Alice announced.

I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment and flushed red. It turned more scarlet when Edward turned around sending me a smug grin. I tried to scowl which was almost impossible with how irresistible he looked. But my scowl immediately disappeared when he winked and blew a kiss at me.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire so I begrudgingly looked down and continued setting up. When I was done there I made a start at trying to get the kids into their costumes. They were eager so I didn't have too much of a struggle. By the time I had them both dressed I was brimming with pride as I looked down at our children. Mason looked great as spiderman, whilst Nessie looked adorable as a Disney princess. Wait till Edward saw them he would be thrilled, I thought.

Come to think of it I hadn't seen him since he disappeared to get rid of the ladders. That was nearly half an hour ago. Whatever was keeping him?.

"You stay with your aunt Alice okay?" Said aunt nodded her approval.

Whilst Alice kept the kids entertained by teaching them the joys of face painting I took off in search of my missing husband.

"Edward," I yelled, but heard nothing.

Once I reached the top of the stairs. I tried again.

"Edward," I called but still got no response.

Finally when I reached our room and still nothing, I groaned in irritation.

"Looking for me?" His velvety voice whispered close to my ear.

My hearth rate picked up as it always did. I turned around intent on giving him a lecture for abandoning me and escaping the wrath of Alice. But when I turned all of my rational thoughts turned to mush when I spotted what he was wearing!

I felt light headed and slightly weak at the knees. That was not uncommon with Edward, he always had the ability to dazzle me. But this was much more poignant. It represented something a lot more significant.

He was only stood before me wearing his vampire costume-the one that started it all off all those years ago. Amazingly the costume looked exactly as it did back then. It still fit him perfectly with the exception of the shoulders which were a bit more filled out, only making him all the more attractive.

I was momentary speechless and must have been staring for a good few minutes before I finally managed to regain my composure.  
"OH MY GOD! Where did you get that from?"  
"Just something I found lying around," he replied. There was something predatory about the way he was looking at me as he stalked towards me till he was just mm away from me.

"You kept it?" I said amazed.  
"Of course, that night was a very special night," he smirked. I blushed at the memory of our first night together. It had been my first of manys.

He took my face in his hands tilting my head to look at him. He smiled knowingly, as always he knew what I was thinking.

"I'd suggest you wear your dress too but I don't think its very appropriate now do you. Come to think of it I don't think it was very applicable after that night." He grinned.

I blushed further as he pulled my hips towards him. My head came to rest on his chest whilst his chin sat on top of my head, as he stroked my hair.

"I can still remember the first time seeing you in that dress," he mused.

"You don't know how hard it was to keep from taking you there and then. There was something about your dress that captured me the moment I spotted you in the middle of the crowded room."

"I stood out like a sore thumb that's why." I responded as I pulled away to see his tender expression.

"You were the most beautiful sore thumb I'd ever seen." He said simply, leaning down to place a light kiss upon my lips.

"Whatever happened to that dress?" He mused playing with my hair.  
"I don't know. I think I chucked it," He claimed annoyance.  
"Don't you look at me like that Edward Cullen."

I knew for a fact he liked it when I said his name, from the goofy grin that still to this day appeared on his face whenever I said it.  
"As I recall you ruined it with your excessive amount of fake blood and over excited hands," I continued.  
"Yes well I don't remember hearing you complaining at the time," he responded.  
"I wasn't. That was one of the best nights of my life," I truthfully admitted.  
"One of?" he sounded intrigued.  
"Along with your proposal, the wedding and the kids," I clarified as he played with my hair.  
He looked deep in my eyes unquestionable love and devotion showing in his gentle eyes.

I could only wrap my arms around him tightly.

"You have been the best moment of my life since the minute you walked into the bar," he finished with a tender kiss.

I was just about to deepen the kiss when we were interrupted again by one serious pissed of pixie.

"Seriously you two!"she sounded irritated.

"Alice I swear to god," Edward started but Alice cut him off.

"Now you listen to me Edward. You may be my brother, but Bella is my friend and you are monopolising her time. We have a party to host so go greet the guest whilst I sort out Bella's costume! Be a good brother, play nice and share." Alice finished.

"I don't share." Edward practically growled.

"And I most certainly don't play nice," he leaned down to whisper in my ear. He smacked my ass before he placed a light kiss on my cheek and turned to leave the room.

"Too much information." Alice tried to sound disgusted but we knew that still to this day she was proud of the hand she had in getting us together.

When he reached the door and turned back to me.

"Speaking of costumes, what are you wearing?"he asked.

"Its a surprise!" It was my turn to smile smugly despite not having a clue what Alice had picked out for me.

"One I can guarantee that you will like!" Alice declared wickedly.

Edward looked frustrated but left it at that, giving me a final parting glance.

"Don't be too long." He said on his way out.

The second the door was closed behind him Alice got to work immediately and had me quickly in my costume. She was feeling particularly generous this year and had chosen a beautiful Elizabethan dress. I was relieved to avoid a repeat of the horror of last year when she had dressed as a St Trinian! Needless to say Edward was particularly fond of that costume.

Although it was a fairly tame version it still wasn't something I felt particularly keen on parading around in front of my friends and family again. The only good point was that Edward rarely left my side all night, warning off any man who dared to come near me. He never got over his possessive nature, not that I wanted him to. It was one of the things I loved about him.

After Alice had applied my make up and fixed my hair I loose curls, I headed downstairs to help Edward. When I made it down to the hallway I was delighted to see him with the kids.

I was heartened to see Edward keeping them amused as he tickled and teased them. He really was too adorable with them!I looked on in content.

Suddenly Edward looked up, his eyes met mine instantly. He took in my outfit and a wide smile spread across his beautiful face. When I reached them he lightly kissed my temple. He took my hand in his and twirled me around, inspecting my outfit from all angles.

"You like?" I questioned once he had set me in a standing position in front of him.

"I love," Edward replied, smiling my favourite crooked grin. He leaned in to softly kiss me as I sighed in content. In the middle of our kiss I felt a light tugging on the hem of my dress.

"Mummy," I recognised Nessie's pleading and broke away from Edward immediately.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing momma you look real pretty," she sweetly declared. I bent down to scoop her in my arms.

"So do you sweetie. You are the prettiest princess in the world. Now shall we go enjoy the party?"

She nodded eagerly as she clung on to me. I looked across to Edward who had Mason resting on his hip. I felt Edwards hand rest on my lower back as we walked inside.

Soon after we were joined by our friends and family and the Halloween madness finally began.

With the party in full swing I noticed we were running short of drinks. Begrudgingly I left Edwards arms and went off into the kitchen to get more drinks.

I was just reaching for a few bottles of beer when I felt a hand cover over my mouth. I struggled initially but stilled my protest when I recognised the touch.  
"Some things never change," I heard him mutter as his hands racked over my body.

I would recognised Edwards touch anywhere and relaxed back against him.  
"Edward you scared the shit out of me," I scalded.

"Feel my heart its racing." Despite my instructions his hand made no effort to examine my claim and instead went to massaging my breasts.

"My heart Edward, not my chest," I tried to sound irritated but couldn't stifle the moan that escaped my lips when his ministrations became rougher.

His musical laughter filled my ears and could tell he was smiling against my neck. He was no doubt pleased he could get a response out of me any time he wanted.

I part moaned part sigh when his touches grew more needy, just the way I like it.

"You always did like my dominant side," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss my neck.

Goosebumps spread on my arms as I submitted to his touch.

My body was screaming for more but the rational part of my mind was protesting, screaming that we were still in the kitchen and that anyone could walk in at any moment.

My rational side won out or at least tried.

"Edward no," I tried to protest but lacked any conviction.

"No?" he repeated. He was clearly amused by my futile attempts but he did stop his wandering hands temporarily.

Instead he began peppering kisses all over my neck,jaw and back up to my ear. I regained some clarity by then

"We cant....the kids." My attempts really were feeble.

"The kids are with my mother," he answered and picked up his pace once more.

"But Edwarddd!" My voice turned into a squeak when he sharply bit my neck then soothed the ache by sucking the offended area. That was definitely going to leave a mark!

"Relax" he spoke as his hands roamed over my body. My resistance weakening with his touch.

"As we speak they are discovering the joys of apple bobbing," he reassured.

I had had enough of his teasing. I needed to see him in all of his glory.

I turned around excited to see his wicked smile. It was all too much, I lost all apprehension and practically attacked him, kissing him almost ferociously. Edward was just as eager and pushed me back against the wall, pressing his full body against me.

Edward had just deepened the kiss when the kitchen door opened and a loud blast of music interrupted the moment.

I looked up hesitantly to see who had interrupted us. But was mortified to say the least when I noticed Esme standing before us with Nessie cradled in her arms. My embarrassment was instantly forgotten when I spotted her tears.

"Daddy," she sobbed.

We broke apart instantly as Esme placed her to the ground and she ran rushed across to us.

Edward was faster than I, and immediately took her in his arms, resting her on his hip while she cried it out. I tried to calm her and pushed her bronze curls out of her face. She looked at me with wide eyes and upset.

"Honey what happened?" I asked once her crying had calmed.

"Uncle Emmie told me the bogey man is coming to get me. I'm scared daddy" she whispered embarrassed. Her cheeks turning a light pink colour. No prizes for guessing who she inherited that from.

Edward kissed her forehead and rocked her gently for a while.

"You know your Uncle Emmett is just teasing. He thinks he is funny." Edward replied irritated, shaking his head slightly.

He was adorable with her, she was such a daddy's girl.

I turned to Esme smiling and she sent me an equally pleasant smile back.

"Sorry I interrupted," she whispered apologetically. And there goes my blush again!

"Come on lets go see if we can find some spiders to scare your uncle Emmett with. He may act the big man, but it is a little known fact that your uncle is the biggest wimp when it comes to spiders." Edward smirked sending us both a sly wink.

Nessie giggled as Edward placed her back on the ground, she was clinging to my legs this time but her smile was back. Something tells me my brother in law was about to understand the meaning of payback!

"Go get your brother for the prank," Edward instructed.

"Yes daddy," she giggled as she ran off, Esme in pursuit.

I was about to follow when Edward rounded on me once more, kissing me almost desperately.  
"I'm not done with you. We will finish this later!" he declared.  
"I'm counting on it," I smirked. His eyes locked on mine before he leaned in to kiss me roughly.

This being the day of interruptions we were disrupted once more. Only this time it was our other little rascals turn.  
"ewww mummy and daddy are being soppy," Mason announced from the far corner of the room.  
"Mason," Edwards voice held a clear warning.

His look was calculating before he smirked and ran off.  
"He's up to something you know?" I asked, recognising that smirk.  
"I know," Edward laughed.  
"I think he takes after his daddy in that respect," I announced, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I leant into him.  
"Hey what's with all of the accusations today? Ones that I might add you have no evidence to back it up with?" he squeezed my waist.  
"Evidence! You want evidence. Your wearing it!" I poked at his costume and smiled proudly, very pleased with myself. His look was just as smug.  
"As we have already established I do believe you were particularly happy with my scheming."  
"Very happy."I replied.  
"I love you," he whispered as his lips lightly brushed against mine.  
"I love you too," I replied almost breathless.  
"I have everything I could ever want. Nothing could make me happier right now," he declared as his arms held me securely against him.  
"Nothing?" I questioned.  
He looked at me curiously for a moment.

Halloween had always been a time of surprises for us. From us initially getting together, to our engagement Halloween certainly never failed to disappoint. The following years had been equally memorable for slightly different reasons-the twins being conceived on one such night.

The current reasoning was certainly no less significant.

I had planned on waiting to break the news to Edward once the party was over but I couldn't wait any longer. So I took his hand that was currently resting on my hip and placed it over my stomach.

I looked into his eyes though I needn't have bothered. I knew Edward would be ecstatic at having another child. I just couldn't miss the overwhelmed look that crossed his face when he realised what I was saying without words.  
His eyes didn't disappoint as I saw only love and awe in those gentle green eyes.  
Before I had time to comprehend he kissed me thoroughly. I could only cling on to him needfully.  
"Were having a baby," he beamed. I nodded and placed my hand on top of his. No doubt I had the same ridiculous grin on my face too.

"I love you," he sounded choked.

"I love you," I replied overcome with emotion as we hugged.

After a few minuets of perfect silence we headed back to the party.

As we made our way to the living room I felt Edwards arms wrapping around me from behind.

I leant back against him, his arms engulfing me in his love and protection.

I watched on content as Emmett joked with his kids, whilst Rose looked on knowingly.

Alice and jasper were talking animatedly in the corner whilst Esme and Carlisle were busy entertaining our kids. I watched on satisfied. I saw it all our friends,our family,our life. I Sighed in content at how perfect my life was.

"Who would have thought one Halloween could lead to this?" Edward's voice broke my contemplation.

"I know," I sighed.

As Edward leaned in to kiss my neck I could feel his smile forming.

"You know I do believe I have some unfinished business to attend to. A promise to fulfil." I could hear the humour in his voice.

"Oh really. Tell me what might that be?" I played dumb but his grin only widened.

"I could tell you but id much rather show you!" He didn't wait for my reply before he scooped me up into his arm, striding through the crowd and upstairs with apparently ease.

I could only laugh on in satisfaction. It was our Halloween tradition after all!

Needless to say Emmett's payback would have to be put on hold for a few hours.......

The end!!!

**Hope you liked? let me know....**


End file.
